Kiss It All Better
by Otaku-TACO
Summary: Just an Angsty/Hurt/Comfort/Romance one-shot inspired by Kiss It All Better by He is We. "You're thinking of when I died, aren't you." Gray looked over at Natsu- who was now directly beside him. He just snorted as he stared back up at the ceiling. "Is there a moment I don't?" "Well you should stop." "Like you being here helps." From a drabble/one-shot story I'm working on.


Gray Fullbuster sighed as he lay down on the old mattress in his prison cell. The old piece of crap creaked under his weight but still held. Shifting around, the 27 year old tried to do the impossible- find a comfortable spot to relax in. Unsurprisingly, he couldn't and soon gave up, deciding to just place an arm under his head and prop one of his legs up against the wall, eyes staring unfocusedly at the ceiling.

'_November 6, huh?_' he thought tiredly. Who would've thought the day would've come already. Time seemed so slow one moment then it just flies by the next doesn't it? '_Has it really been 6 years already?_' he wondered, '_Feels like it's been an eternity._'

Old memories flashed across his vision. He could still remember everything up to this day 6 years back, even if he really wishes he didn't. Or did he really not want to remember? Remembering brought back hurt. Too much hurt. But remembering was all he had left of everything he once had. Did he really want to lose that too? '_Maybe..._' he thought, '_Maybe Natsu would stop bothering me then..._' As he thought that he glanced over at said pinkette who was seated nearby.

And that was all it took.

* * *

_Gray and Natsu had known each other before either of them even knew how to talk. They had been the best of friends while, at the same time, the bitterest of rivals. They'd fight and clash and call each other names and if they were anyone else, they'd be out for blood. But all throughout it they'd be laughing and grinning and then afterward they'd clean each other up because both their parents were too tired of having to do it for them 24/7. The two were so close and inseparable that when they both announced to all their friends and family at one of the barbeques Natsu's dad Igneel threw every few months that they were gay and had been dating each other for a few months now, everyone either said 'It was about time' or they already knew before asking if they could eat now._

_The two had been so in love that everyone always told them that it was funny how they always looked like one of those clichéd couples from books and stuff but they still fought like when they were kids. None the less, the couple was still basically a walking romance novel._

_2 years after their announcement at the barbeque, the two got an apartment and started living together. The year after that, Gray proposed to Natsu at that very same barbeque._

_Everyone was ecstatic at the thought of the two love birds finally getting wed. Especially the two love birds in question. Everything was being set and prepared immediately. Erza and Lucy had insisted on becoming the wedding planners while Mira was going to bake the wedding cake and Reedus was in charge of capturing every moment in either picture or paint and Wendy was positioned as flower girl while Romeo was dubbed as the ring bearer. There had been a 5 hour war between Erza, Lucy and Natsu on whether or not he was going to wear a wedding dress or not while Loke relentlessly begged an amused Gray to be his best man. In the end, Natsu was being fitted for a tux and Loke was the best man. The wedding would be held on the 7__th__ of November 2013 in the vast and beautiful backyard of Natsu's house. Everything really was set and prepared as the day quickly came._

_Then tragedy struck._

_It was the day before the wedding and Gray was coming home a bit late from a quick meeting with Erza about a minor- or at least it seemed minor to him- detail in the wedding. As he was walking into the apartment building, a man ran out. He was rather tall with white hair and an eye patch. But that's all Gray really noticed as the man ran into him. There were no apologies or anything of the sort as the man just pushed Gray away from him and sprinted down the road, quickly turning down an alley and entering a run-down building. Gray had just huffed at the man's rudeness before noticing a small splotch of red on his clothes that wasn't there before the man had run into him._

_Dear god it was blood._

_Gray didn't bother waiting for an elevator was he sprinted up 6 flights of stairs until he finally stood in front of his apartment. The fact that door was open and the lock looked to be broken didn't help ease his anxiety. Nervously, he crept into the apartment and looked around. The room was a mess. Things were overturned and broken and missing but none of it registered. The only thing he saw was Natsu._

_Natsu who was the love of his life. Natsu who was the center of his everything. Natsu who was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. There was a wound in the middle of his pinkette's chest and one in his side, both over flowing with red. And dear god there was so much red. One person shouldn't be able to bleed that much red right?_

_Gray was pretty sure that he was frozen in shock but, somehow, he found himself moving. He kneeled down beside Natsu and held him. For the first time in his life, when Gray touched Natsu's skin, it felt _cold_. Natsu was _always_ warm and sunny and bright but now, now he was cold. A whimpering sound left Gray's lips at that._

"_Gray?"_

_The voice was weak and fading but it was Natsu's voice none the less._

_The dark haired male looked down at his fiancée with watery eyes. Even the bright moss green eyes that he fell in love with were dulling by the second._

"_N-natsu…" he stuttered, unsure of what to say._

"_It hurts Gray…"_

_Another whimpering sound left Gray as he held onto to Natsu tighter. "I know but, but don't okay? You'll… you'll be f-fine okay? We're getting married tomorrow remember? So you'll be okay."_

Lies. Lies and they both knew it.

"_Gray," Natsu whispered, not really able to go louder._

"_Don't worry alright okay? Just…you'll be fine. You're gonna be fine- I promise."_

"_Gray." Natsu whispered firmly. Gray just made another whimpering sound as he crushed Natsu to him. "Please don't leave me." He begged._

_Shaky tanned arms rose to wrap themselves loosely around Gray's trembling frame. "It's not your fault love- you didn't know…" Tears started dripping onto Tanned cheeks as he spoke, "So please…please stay with me until I fall asleep and kiss it all better…I don't think I'm ready just yet…"_

_Gray chocked a bit as held back tears. He nodded slightly as he pulled away a bit and wiped away some of Natsu's tears. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to pale and bloody tanned ones in a sweet and loving kiss. The arms around him tightened slightly as the two continued kissing. They didn't stop when Natsu arms started slipping or when Gray started crying. Not even when Gray felt Natsu go completely limp. No, he only stopped when his lungs couldn't take the burn anymore. He pulled away and panted lightly. One look at Natsu's content and peaceful face and he broke inside. He held is love close and cried._

_He cried until there were no more tears and he couldn't breathe. When he pulled his face away from his pinkette's shoulder he looked into his face. He kissed his forehead gently before laying him back down carefully; fixing him so he would be comfortable even if he couldn't…._

_The thought wasn't finished but it was quickly banished none the less._

_Shakily, Gray stood up. He muttered a few prayers to many gods that he didn't believe in for his deceased lover before turning to something he vaguely remembered seeing when he entered the room._

"_Natsu," he mumbled so quietly that he could barely hear himself, "If you can hear me, I want you to know that everything will be alright." And with that, he picked up the gun and left the room._

_The next day Gray Fullbuster, age 21, was arrested for the murder of Precht 'Hades' Dark, age 56. When put on trial, all Gray had to say was 'I was avenging my lover.' He received a 25 year sentence to prison for pre-meditated murder._

_The wedding was off and Gray didn't get to go to Natsu's funeral._

* * *

A tired sigh breezed from between Gray's chapped lips as he glanced over at the pinkette sitting cross legged on the floor. His gaze quickly returned to the ceiling.

"You know, I hate this picture."

He scoffed at the pinkette's words. "You've been saying that ever since the guards let me keep it."

"That's because I really hate it."

Gray scoffed again at that while glancing over at the single frame on his night stand. It was a picture of when they had all gone to a cosplay convention. Erza and Lucy had dragged Natsu off somewhere and when they had finally found the three, Natsu was dressed up as Ichigo from _Tokyo Mew Mew_. Gray had alternated between drooling and laughing his ass off while everyone else was either laughing or trying to gouge out their own eyes. Natsu, who was redder than Erza's hair at that point, had gone a tirade and tried to kill most of them. Somehow, Reedus had captured that all in one picture.

_Oh the happy memories._ He thought bitterly.

"You're thinking of when I died, aren't you."

Gray looked over at Natsu- who was now directly beside him. He just snorted as he stared back up at the ceiling. "Is there a moment I don't?"

"Well you should stop."

"Like you being here helps."

Natsu didn't say anything to that. When Gray glanced at him he saw that the pinkette's face was blank. He sighed again. Ever since he had been admitted to _Fairy Tail County Jail_ Natsu hadn't left him alone. No matter what he did or said Natsu just wouldn't leave him be. At first, he wasn't sure whether he should be elated, angry, frustrated or what. How _was_ he supposed to feel about this? He had no clue. Eventually he decided to just respond to it the same way he'd been responding to everything else since the moment Natsu gave his final breath- with a cold exterior, thick and high walls, a blank and emotionless expression and an I-don't-give-a-damn attitude. So far, Natsu didn't seem really put off by it. The only time Gray had seen him react to it was after Gray had gotten into a fight with another inmate.

It had been within Gray's first few months in prison. The retard had been mouthing off about the new 'faggot' and thought it would be funny to go over to Gray and 'talk' to him. Soon enough he had started bagging on gay people and saying some rather rude things. Gray just sat there and stared at him with dull eyes. Then the idiot had made the mistake of bringing up Natsu. Not by name of course but more of the general idea and such. Gray had responded instantly by pouncing on him and proceeding to _beat the crap_ out of him. He had even started attacking the guards when they had tried to pull him off of the unconscious and very injured man. Eventually they had gotten him under control and back in his cell to be dealt with by the warden later. When the guards had come to get him, they discovered him having a shouting match with Natsu, who- as far as they were concerned- was dead and gone. After that, not only the prisoners left Gray alone- after all, he _was_ crazy.

"If I could touch you right now, I'd slap you."

"I have no doubt."

"…You know, I kinda appreciate this."

Gray looked at Natsu curiously. "What are you talking about?"

Moss green eyes looked down as tanned cheeks tinted pink. "You know," he mumbled, "You clinging to me and all that- makes me feel kinda nice… Even if you _are_ all emo now."

Gray, choosing to ignore that last comment, continued to give Natsu a confused look. "What are you talking about? You're the one clinging to _me_. Seeing as you're haunting me and all."

Natsu shook his head, eyes still averted downwards. "You won't move on from me or let go so- here I am."

Gray narrowed his eyes at the pinkette. "What are you getting at?"

"You need to let go Gray."

There was a long pause as Gray processed those words. "What?!" He finally shouted, bolting straight up into a sitting position.

Natsu's eyes were boring into him now as he stared open mouthed at the tanned male. What was the pinkette talking about? Let him go? He's thought about before of course but, to actually do it was…it was impossible! Not only would he never be able to do it with Natsu always haunting but to give up his Natsu…it might very well kill him. What exactly was Natsu thinking?

As if reading his mind, Natsu leaned forward and raised his hand as if to touch Gray's cheek. But he couldn't. "Gray," he said quietly, "I can't stay here forever; you'd have to let me go eventually."

The dark haired male reached forward to grasp Natsu's hand but just fazed through him. "I…"he started, "I can't…I can't lose you again…"

A soft, sad smile graced Natsu's lips at that. "You won't lose me." He said, "Once you let go, we'll _both_ be free."

"But-"

"Gray, trust me."

"I," Gray hesitated for a moment. For just a moment, he clung to every dark, desolate and lonely corner in his mind. For just a moment, every sad and disappointed face of every family member and friend flashed in front of his eyes. For just a moment, he was ready to say no. But that was for just a moment as another sigh left Gray's lips. Then he relaxed. "Alright," he murmured, "I trust you."

Natsu smiled brightly at that before leaning forward. And, for the first time in 6 years, Gray and Natsu kissed.

_The next day, vice- warden Erza Scarlet found prisoner #778, Gray Fullbuster, dead in his prison cell. On his face was the soft smile she'd ever seen._

* * *

**Whelp that was the first time I ever wrote a story with death (not counting that one English classwork…). How was it? Good, bad, pass, fail? What?**

**Fun Fact: The 7****th**** of November- in this- is also supposed to be the anniversary of the day Gray and Natsu became an official couple.**


End file.
